1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display system, and a display method.
2. Related Art
A system sharing a screen with a plurality of remote conference clients is disclosed in JP-A-2013-65125. Data of drawing objects displayed in this system is transmitted from a remote conference server to the plurality of remote conference clients on an object by object basis. Each remote conference client saves the data of the drawing object including various types of attribute information (color, position, thickness, and the like) and displays the drawing object on a display based on the stored data.
When the conference is processed while sharing the screen, a case where it is desired for the display to be returned to a past time point may occur but there is no mechanism to return the drawing object to a display state of the past and the display state of the past cannot be reproduced in the system of JP-A-2013-65125.